Arc of Change
by Mischievous Rotom
Summary: Precognition the power to see future events, many might see this ability as a powerful gift for them to take advantage of, but for Jaune Arc its both a gift and a heavy burden to bear, now armed with knowledge of the future it up to him to stop Beacon destitution and most importantly humanities end. Will Jaune be victorious in his quest to save the future or will he fail humanity.
1. Prologue: The Nightmare

Prologue: The Nightmare

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not own RWBY or it characters they belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Noises *ba-dum-tshh*

Grimm Noises ***ROAR***

Distorted speaking _"little knight"_

Speaking "where am I at?"

* * *

I began to open my eyes all I saw was my world's night sky bathed in crimson with our broken moon which strangely looked dull. With creatures of Grimm like Nevermores and Griffons freely flying throughout the sky. Before I could ponder why the sky looked so strange, l heard something.

*Drip… Drip… Drip…*

I then started to get up off the floor to find out the source of this dripping noise. When I got up on my feet, all I saw was the mangled corpses of both humans and Faunus lying all over the crumble streets.

I decided to walk towards the mangled corpses to get a better look. As I approach them, I noticed something peculiar about the group of dead bodies. Not all the bodies are civilians, some of them are professional Huntsmen and Huntresses, surprisingly some of the corpses are even White Fang soldiers.

I began to examine the corpses to find out what caused their death. The main cause of death for civilians were by rough slashes and bite marks which I can only presume was cause by Grimm. As for the Hunters, their main cause of death were by bullet wounds, I assumed was caused by the white fang soldiers. Finally for the White Fang soldier, their general cause of death were by either bullets wounds as well or a precise slash mark, undoubtedly caused by the Hunter's weapons.

As l began to leave the dead bodies, I soon found myself in the city of Vale but there was something incredibly wrong with city. The once beautiful area was now in ruins. The buildings stained in blood, windows smash, doors broken, walls destroyed, and some of the building were even on fire. All in all, Vale has definitely have seen better days. As I continued walking forward taking in the sights of all this destitution, I can't help but wonder what caused all this damaged. Was is the Grimm, the White Fang, both, or something else entirely?

As I continued walking forward, I soon found myself at Beacon Academy. I froze in sheer shock to what I saw. The once proud standing school of future huntsmen and huntresses; a beacon of hope to many was now engulfed in flames. As Grimm of all kinds like Beowolfs, Ursa, Boarbatusk, Creeps, Goliaths wandered the school yard. The Grimms and fires were not the worse part of what I saw but the numerous amounts of dead students and teachers.

When I saw a some of dead students, I fell to my knees and cried out. I felt my heart ache in pain, as if I had lost the people dearly important to me. when I saw one of the female student dead body my heart was filled with pure agony, as if i lost the love of my life, someone who I could not live without. Before I could ponder why I was feeling all this pain for people i never encounter, I heard something approach me.

 ***ROAR!***

I quickly got back on my feet and turn around to meet the source of this unknown roar. What I saw was this colossal sized Grimm, one that I have never seen nor have I ever known about, that began approaching me. l reached for my trusty weapon to defend myself from this Grimm. However as I try to reach for it, my heart dropped, I suddenly noticed that I didn't have it on me.

 ***ROAR!*** The colossal size Grimm screamed again.

As I look up, l saw the unknown Grimm right in front of me with its jaws wide open ready to eat me in one bite. So I did what any logical person would do, run away. So I ran away with amazing quickness that would impress a certain cute girl in a red hood.

After what felt like hours of running, I finally looked back to see if the unknown Grimm was behind me. When I saw nothing, I fell on my bum, closed my eyes and sighed out of sheer relief and exhaustion. Before my mind and body could fully recover from all I saw and experienced, I suddenly felt warm. I open my eyes and got back up on my feet to see a ring of fire surround me. As the fire got closer and higher the temperature, it became more unbearable.

When the flames finally reach me, they started to travel up my body as if they were trying to eat me but before the flames could fully consume me, l saw a silhouette of a person getting closer and l heard something.

*Click… Click… Click…*

Finally, the clicking noise stop and I saw a pair of merciless glowing amber eyes and then I heard a strange distorted voice.

" _Looks like you failed little knight"_

All I saw was red after that, the strange person finish taking to me.


	2. Chapter 1: Morning

Chapter 1: Morning

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not own RWBY or it characters they belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Noises *knock*

Grimm Noises ***ROAR***

Distorted speaking _"little knight"_

Speaking "I had this terrible dream"

Thoughts 'what was that dream about'

* * *

(POV: Jaune)

 _"Looks like you failed little knight"_

"aaah," I screamed out loudly as I jumped out of my bed in sheer fright to what I saw and experience. "Argh," I moaned painfully as I harshly fell to the floor. 'What was with that scary dream and who was that ember eye color person?' I thought to myself but, before I can further ponder the significance of what I experience the door to my room suddenly open.

"Jaune," yelled out my mother in concern. As she enter my room to check out if I was ok, after she heard a loud scream from my room.

"Mom," I asked her as I started to get up off the floor and onto my feet.

Chrysilla Goodwitch-Arc a Women whose 6'1 feet tall, with short light blonde hair, green eyes, and pale white skin, "What's the matter Jaune" she asked me in her usual motherly tone.

"Mom I had this terrible dream," I replied back to her.

"What was it about Jaune," Chrysilla ask me in a somewhat curious but still caring tone.

"uh… well in my dream the sky was red and full of Grimm, there were dead people all over, buildings were destroyed and, and, an-".

I stop talking as my mom pulled me into a loving hug, "Hush now my little knight everything you saw was just a nightmare".

"But mom it felt so real," I said back at her.

"Jaune momma promises you everything is going to be all right. So why don't you forget about that awful nightmare and get ready for the day. I'm even making your favorite breakfast," Chrysilla said as she broke the hug.

"You mean chocolate chip waffles with blueberry syrup," I asked her with excitement in my voice.

"Of course Jaune," Chrysilla replied to me back at me.

I hug her back as I cheerfully said to her, "Thanks mom you're the best".

"I know I am," Chrysilla said as she broke the hug. "Well I better be going Jaune I have to wake up your younger sisters and get them ready for the day," Chrysilla said as she left my room.

'Well I better listen to mom and get ready for the day' I thought to myself as I change out of my footy pajamas and into my blue shorts, my black shirt with my family symbol on it, and my sneakers. But before I left my room I turned around to see bed and had one last thought 'I know mom said it was just a nightmare but I can't help but feel that is was more than just a bad dream'.

* * *

(POV: Jaune)

"Good morning little brother," I turn around as I heard someone behind me speak to me as I was entering the first floor of the Arc Manor.

"Oh hello big sister," I greeted my oldest sister Joan Arc whose 17 year old, 6'3 feet tall, has incredibly long braid sun blonde hair, green eyes, and pale white skin.

As me and Joan started walking towards the dining room she asked me a question, "So Jaune are you ready for the up-and-coming family trip were going to".

As we enter the dining room I gave my response to Joan about what she said, "Uhh where we going again big sister," I asked Joan because for the life of me I cannot remember where are we traveling to.

Before Joan could tell me where are we going someone else said something, "Typical Jaune you're so forgetful just like dad." I turn my head to see that it was my other older sister Egzanth Arc whose 14 years old, 5'8 feet tall, has long light blond hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. Sitting down by the table and eating the delicious waffle breakfast mom made.

Just before I could defend myself from Egzanth accusing of me being forgetful as dad someone else spoke, "Egzanth I d-don't think you should m-make fun of Jaune by s-saying he as forgetful as d-dad". It was at then I notice my last older sister Elanor Arc she's Egzanth identical twin she looks just like Egzanth except her hair is shorter and she a little taller than Egzanth by a millimeter. Something that my younger siblings and Joan from time to time like to poke fun at Egzanth that even if she the oldest twin, Elanor is taller than her.

"Little sister I know that Jaune is forgetful at times but he nowhere near as bad as father is when it comes to forgetting important things," Joan said in my defense as she was getting her breakfast, "I mean remember last year when father forgot his and mother's wedding anniversary".

"Of course, how can forget such a funny day," Egzanth said with a laugh, "I still remember the best part of that day. Was when mom brought out her guns and started to open fire at dad and dad running away not knowing what he did wrong. What made it even funnier was when dad started to apologize for a bunch of random stuff to mom and that only made her madder".

"I n-never knew that m-mom can get so m-mad," muttered out Elanor as she remembered that frightful day, "s-she was so s-scary that day".

I can certainly agree with Elanor with mom being scary that day. Mom chase dad for at least a good hour even when she ran out of bullets to fire at dad. The only reason she stop chasing dad was because of Joan yelling out to dad that it was their wedding anniversary. After Joan reminded dad of his and mom's anniversary he proceeded to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Mom accepted it but only if dad took her to that nice expensive restaurant in town follow by a trip to the shoe and clothing store.

"So does someone want to tell me where are going for the family trip," I questioned my older sisters because I was still curious about the location of are family trip.

"Well Jaune if you must know we are going to Shion for a camping and hiking trip in two days," Joan said as she sat down on a chair by table and then proceeded to eat her breakfast.

"Oh yeah I remember now," I said aloud as I now beginning to recalling dad telling us that the Arc family is going to Shion for a family vacation. "Man I can't wait to go on this vacation I even convince dad to get me my own tent," I said this as I was getting my breakfast and heading to the table to eat.

"What the matter Jaune you don't want to share a tent with your loving older sisters," Egzanth said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Big sis you know I have no problem sharing a tent with Joan and Elanor but you on the other hand not so much," I said back at Egzanth as I sat down by the table and pour on the blueberry syrup on these delicious waffles.

"Ouch that hurt Jaune and here I thought you loved me," Egzanth said with fake hurt in her voice.

"Big sis you know that I love you but you also know the reason why I won't share a tent with you," I said to Egzanth as I started to eat my food.

"Come on Jaune you know I wouldn't mess with you while you're a sleep," said Egzanth as she finish her breakfast "Come on Joan and Elanor back me up".

"What about the time you mess with Jaune when he asleep on the couch in the living room," Joan said no even bothering looking up from her breakfast.

"It w-was pretty mean of you s-sister drawing all over J-Jaune face while he was s-sleeping on living room couch," Elanor quietly said to Egzanth as she was finishing her breakfast.

"Woe is me betrayed by own older and twin sisters," Egzanth said all dramatically as she got up from her chair. "Well if you guys need me I will be in the backyard relaxing," said Egzanth as she quickly left the dining room.

"P-Please wait up for me s-sister," Elanor quietly called out to Egzanth as she got up for her chair to follow her twin sister to the backyard.

"Well this has been an average breakfast little brother," Joan said she finish her breakfast. She then proceed to get up and pick up her dirty dishes, "I bet you little brother the only reason why Egzanth left so quickly was so she would not have to clean her dirty dishes,". Complained Joan as she grabbed the twin's dirty dishes, "I swear she can be so lazy when it comes to cleaning things" said Joan as she went to the kitchen to clean hers and the twins dirty.

"BIG BROTHER!"

I turn my head to see all four of my younger sisters' calling out to me with mom behind them. There Xanthe Arc whose eight years old, 4'6 feet tall, with green eyes, has pale white skin and light blonde hair into two pigtails. Then there Melina Arc she seven years old, 4'5 feet tall, with blue eyes, pale white skin, and short light blonde hair. Next is Caltha Arc she six years old, 4'2 feet tall, with green eyes, pale white skin, and sun blonde hair in a bun. Lastly is my youngest sister Blaine Arc she four years old, 3'9 feet tall, with blue eyes, pale white skin, and short sun blonde hair.

I greeted my younger siblings as they sat by the table waiting for mom to bring their breakfast, "Oh hello Xanthe, Melina, Caltha, Blaine."

"HI BIG SISTER," yelled out all my younger siblings again as they saw Joan enter the dining room threw the kitchen.

"Good morning younger siblings," Joan said as she was walking towards the table, "Hello mother how has your day been so far."

"My day have been good so far Joan" said Chrysilla as she served her children their breakfast, "so do you have anything planned for today?'

"Well mother I was just going to prepare for the trip to Shion and do some maintenance work on my weapon Apsida Furor," said Joan as she was walking towards the exit of the dining room. "Other than that no so if you need me I'll be downstairs in my room," Joan said as she left the room.

"So Jaune are you feeling any better now" Chrysilla asked me as she walking near me.

"Yay mom I'm feeling way better especially after eating these waffle" I replied back to mom as I finally finish my breakfast, "hey mom where dad at I haven't seen him at all."

"Knowing your father Jaune he probably in his study doing something important" said Chrysilla as she went to grab another plat of waffles. "Whelp girls or Jaune if you need me I'll be downstairs delivering your father his breakfast," Chrysilla said as she was leaving the dining room with dad breakfast.

When mom left I got up from my chair with my dirty dishes and headed to the kitchen to put them in the sink and washed them. As I came back in the dining room I decided to say something to my younger sisters before I left to my room, "Hey little sisters if you gals need me I be in my room watching videos online on DustTube. Also don't forget to put your dirty dishes in the kitchen sink."

"SURE THING BIG BROTHER," they all yelled out again to me as I left the room.

* * *

(POV: Chrysilla Goodwitch-Arc)

*knock, knock, knock*

"You can come in," I heard the voice of my husband on the other side of the door.

As I enter my husband study I saw him Arthur Arc a man whose 6'5 feet tall, with sun blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin siting by his desk working on something, "good morning Arthur," I said as I walk towards my husband with his breakfast in my hand

"A good morning to you to honey" Arthur said as he stop working on whatever he was doing.

"So Arthur what are you working on," I asked my husband as I set down his breakfast on his desk.

"Well Chrysilla I'm working on two things the first one is the family trip to Shion," said Arthur as he started to eat his breakfast.

"And that the second thing you're working on" I asked Arthur as I sat down on the chair by his desk.

Arthur put down his breakfast and answer me by saying this, "The second thing I'm working on is Jaune training schedule since we unlocked his aura last week".

"Oh this reminds me I wanted to talk to you about Jaune," I said to Arthur.

"What's wrong with Jaune did something happen to him," Arthur said as he got up, "do I need to talk to him give him give him so fatherly advice"

"Arthur their nothing wrong with Jaune he just had a nightmare," I replied to Arthur hoping to calm down my husband, "besides knowing you any fatherly advice you give Jaune is just going to be ways to pick up women."

"What wrong with Jaune knowing how to pick up women," said Arthur all defensively.

I got up and put my hand on my husband shoulder and said this, "Arthur Jaune is only 11 year old he too young to have a girlfriend."

"Well I think Jaune mature enough to have a girlfriend," Arthur said back at me, "and besides Jaune turning 12 in three weeks."

"Arthur where getting off tracking," I said in hope to break this argument of whether or not Jaune should have a girlfriend.

"Your right honey so what exactly do you want to talk to me about Jaune," Arthur questioned me.

"I'm just worried about Jaune wanting to become a Hunter" I said with concern filled in my voice, "I don't want him to see him get hurt."

"Honey I can't promise you that Jaune won't get hurt in his pursuit of being a Huntsmen," Arthur said to me as he pulled me into a hug, "but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that Jaune will be ready and beyond for a life as a Hunter."

"That sounds nice," I replied back to Arthur speech as I hugged him back.

"And besides if you're that worry about Jaune you can help me with his training," said Arthur as he broke the hug, "You were always better with guns than I am."

"Of course I'm better shot than you. You couldn't shoot the side of a building even if you were standing right in front of it," I laugh at Arthur terrible marksmanship.

With a fake laugh Arthur said this you, "hahaha yeah just laugh it up. So you feeling better know."

"Yeah I'm feeling better," I said to Arthur.

"You want to know something that will make you feel even better," Arthur asked me.

"What will make me feel better," I question my husband.

"A kiss from your loving husband," Arthur said as he pulled me towards him.

"That does sound nice," I replied back to Arthur as I lean closer towards him and plant my lips on his. 'This does feel pretty nice. Arthur is right about Jaune and how we should support him with his dream of becoming Hunter even if he gets hurt along the way. I'll especially make sure to train Jaune in his marksmanship,' I thought this to myself as lean even deeper into the kiss.

* * *

(POV: Jaune)

"Well that was a good episode," I said aloud as I just finish watching the new episode of season 10 from Red vs. Blue.

*knock, knock, knock*

"You can come in," I said as I turned off my Scroll and got off my bed.

"Hello little brother I hope that am not interrupting anything important," Joan asked me as she enter my room and closed the door.

"No sister you didn't interrupt anything important I was just watching Rooster Teeth videos on DustTube," I said to Joan as I sat down on my bed, "so what do you want big sister it almost night time?"

"I want to talk to you Jaune. I would have been her sooner but the maintenance work Apsida Furor took longer than I thought had made sure all the gear were in top condition so it would not get jam when I shift from gun to sword mod and vise versa," said Joan as she walk closer to me.

"So what do want to talk about big sister," I question Joan because I was curious to what she wanted to talk about.

As Joan got close to me she put her hand on my shoulder, "Jaune I want to know what is bothering you. The only time you're this forgetful when it comes to important things is when something is really bothering," Joan said as she let go of my shoulder. "So please Jaune will you tell me what is bothering you."

"Huh you always know when something is bothering me Joan," I said to Joan as I got up from my bed.

"It's my job as the oldest sister to know when something is wrong with my younger siblings," Joan said.

"Ok big sister the thing that is bothering me is this awful nightmare I had. I mean I talk to mom earlier about it and now feel much better than I did when I woke up. But the real thing that is bothering me I feel that the dream is more than just one bad nightmare," I said to Joan informing her about my nightmare.

"Jaune if it doesn't bother you too much can you tell me what happen in your nightmare," Joan asked me curious about my nightmare.

I sat down on my bed again and told Joan all about my nightmare, "Well in my nightmare I saw the sky was red and full of flying Grimm. Then I heard this dripping noise so I looked for the source but when I found it I saw dead humans and Faunus lying all over the street. After I left the dead bodies I found myself in this destroy city I think it was vale. So after I left vale I found myself in Beacon Academy but it was on fire, full of wondering Grimm, and dead bodies. I took a closer look at a group of dead bodies; I couldn't see their faces but, when I saw them my heart started to hurt as if I lost a friend and when I saw one the corpses my heart hurt even more as if I lost one of you guys. Then I heard this Grimm roar so I turned around to see this unknown Grimm so I ran and I eventually lost it but when I relax fire started to surround me. Before the fire could fully consume me I heard this strange voice that told me that I failed then I woke up."

"Well Jaune that quite the dream you had do you want my opinion on it," said Joan as she also sat on my bed near me.

"Sure big sis if helps put my mind at ease," I said to Joan.

"Well I believe your nightmare is your subconscious telling you about your fears about your future life as Huntsman"

"What do you mean big sister" I question Joan because I have no idea of what she talking about.

"To better explain, the part of your nightmare with Grimm flying through the red sky can represents your fear of Grimm having the freedom to fly freely threw out the sky which they undoubtedly achieve threw the blood of the innocent. The dead bodies you saw are the lives that Hunters failed to saved. The destroy city represents the Hunters failure to protect the city they vowel to protect with their lives. Beacon Academy being on fire and full of Grimm can mean a lost of hope since Beacon Academy and the other Academy are beacons of hope. The unknown Grimm can mean your fear of the unknown that you will face in your life. Lastly the fire and voice can represent the pain of your failure consuming you," Joan said to me as she broke down my nightmare bit by bit and explaining each bit meaning.

"uhh Big sister how exactly do you know all this," I question Joan because I was curious to how she know this.

"I read some books that cover the topic about dreams and their meaning in the town library," Joan said to as got up from my bed, "well I hope this helps you little brother."

"Thanks Joan for helping," I said with a yawn in my voice as I felt tired.

"I should be going little brother it's getting late and you should be going to sleep," Joan said as she was towards the exit. "Good night little brother" said Joan as she left my room and close the door.

'Well I should listen to Joan and go to bed' I thought to myself as I change out of my everyday clothes and into my footy pajamas. 'I guest Joan help me but I still have some questions about mine dream' I further ponder my dream as lay down on my bed and close my eyes. "Well their no point now thinking about my dream when should be sleeping," I said aloud as I finally fell asleep.

* * *

(POV: Jaune)

I open my eyes but all I saw was darkness, "Hello is anyone here," I called out in hopes of someone answering me.

" _OK I have_ 'G.….' _scroll number. We can call her help now where is it._ _What was all of that about_ 'P.….' _? Oh no how did she get passes_ 'O….' _?_ "

"Hey can you hear me," I called out to the somewhat familiar speaking person.

" _There's no time left Jaune. Go to vale, and get help._ "

"Hey who are you and how do you know my name," I called out to the new feminine voice.

" _Huh? What're you going to do_ 'P.….' _? Wait you can't be thinking of fight her alone are crazy._ 'P.….' _no you can't! You saw how powerful she is and we both know for a fact that see defeated_ 'O….' _alone._

"Who are you guys talking about," I yelled out to them because for some strange reason I can't hear the names their using expect for mine.

" _I'm sorry Jaune but I have to be the one who fights her_ "

" _Fine if you're that stubborn about fighting her I'm coming with you. I can't let my panther fight this flaming bitch alone._ "

" _Jaune come closer I need to tell you something important._ "

" _What is it_ 'P.….' _what do want to tell me?_ "

" _That I love you_ "

When that strange female voice said those words I felt warm.

" _And that I am sorry_ "

" _Sorry for wha-. Hey_ 'P.….' _let me out right now! W-wait! Stop! Stop!_ 'p...' _please don't do this!_ "

Everything became black after that familiar person stop talking.


End file.
